The Day After
by pika318
Summary: A short story talking about what happens the day after Olba and Lucifer are defeated in Volume 1 of the novel. Includes a trip to the nearby bath house.


**Moko-chan** : And another random idea. I have many random ideas hahaha. This one takes place one day after the incident in volume 1 where Maou and gang defeated Lucifer and Olba.

* * *

 **One shot:** The Day After

* * *

It was one day after Maou, Ashiya and Emi defeated the archbishop Olba and fallen angel Lucifer. Currently Maou was at work at MgRonalds while Ashiya was at home preparing dinner. Ashiya glanced at the newest resident of the household from the corner of his eye who was currently sitting on the floor and aimlessly flipping through Maou's old manga magazines.

 _This is going to put further strain on our resources. Demon King-sama is really far too benevolent._

"Hey, Alsiel?" The other resident asked.

"What is it, Lucifer?" Ashiya snapped, not bothering to hide the frustration he had about the potential danger the household finances is going to encounter.

"I know I tried to kill you but there's no need to get so aggressive….You tried to kill me too, remember?" Lucifer said unhappily while looking at Ashiya's back.

"That was centuries ago and any normal person would be aggressive to a person who put a hole through their chest. But what do you want?" Ashiya demanded as he wheeled around.

"Ashiya is the name you use here, right?"

"Yes. And?"

"And the Demon King uses Maou?"

"Yes. That is correct." Ashiya answered, getting more puzzled with the line of questioning.

"So what Japanese name should I use?"

"What?" Ashiya asked, not expecting this question.

"I'm gonna be staying here for a while right? So I need identification papers and everything….or would you rather house an illegal immigrant?" Lucifer asked, giving a wry smile.

"Why you…I have every right mind to kick you out of the house…" Ashiya said angrily in response to what he perceived was a thinly veiled threat.

"Go ahead. I don't really care anymore." Lucifer said, flipping through the manga magazines again.

"Alright, no one is kicking anyone out of the house." Came a voice from the entrance. Ashiya turned around towards the voice and spoke as he recognised who it was.

"Demon King-sama! Welcome home. I apologise for not noticing your presence." Ashiya said in an apologetic tone.

"That's alright. Anyway, Lucifer, no one is kicking you out of here. Given that the Hero and her friends are near us, we need all the demon reinforcements we can get." Maou declared with his hands on his hips.

Lucifer visibly rolled his eyes.

"It's not as if one more powerless demon is going to make much of a difference." Lucifer commented.

"Lucifer, watch what you say to Demon King-sama." Ashiya warned.

"No, he's right. It's true one more powerless demon won't make much of a difference. But yesterday we found out that you have the ability to use a computer."

"Yeah and? There's no computer here and I can't exactly go to the library to use one since I'm a wanted fugitive right?" Lucifer asked back sarcastically.

"Yeah, so tomorrow we will get a computer for you!" Maou answered without hesitation.

"Really?!" Lucifer exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Demon King-sama, our finances!"Ashiya wailed.

"It's alright, it's just a small investment so we can acquire magic in future." Maou assured Ashiya in a relaxed tone.

"IT'S NOT A SMALL INVESTMENT!" Ashiya shouted loudly.

However, Maou ignored Ashiya's protests and walked to where Lucifer was sitting.

"So you will use this computer to help us find sources of magic. In exchange, you can stay here."

Lucifer nodded earnestly.

"Now that's settled, Ashiya, let's have dinner!"

"Demon King-sama, our finances…."

"Alsiel…"

"Now what, Lucifer?! Can you not see I'm washing the dishes? At least help out or something!" Ashiya said irritatedly.

"You actually can cook."

"Is that supposed to be praise?"

"No, I'm just surprised given that you were the one who actually ruined the meat of a hydra and gave the entire camp food poisoning."

"At least I try. And human food is easier to cook than those beasts." Ashiya retorted before going back to washing dishes.

"Ashiya, after you're done with the dishes, let's go to the bath house." Maou said.

"A "bath house"?"

"Yeah, a great place where there's hot water for bathing….Lucifer, you never been to a bath house?" Maou asked, surprised.

"Standing under the shower is good enough isn't it?"

"You were living somewhere which has a SHOWER? We can only use the tap and buckets here…" Maou said, sounding jealous.

"There are public places with showers...like swimming complexes."

"Too far. Anyway, a bath house is so much better. We'll go there later!"

"Wait, we have to pay for him too?" Ashiya protested.

"Do I look like I have money?" Lucifer pointed out.

"Yeah and Lucifer's with us now. And he probably didn't take a bath since yesterday." Maou said, wrinkling his nose.

"...Fine."

"Maou-sama, you sure a cap will be enough to stop the police from recognising him?" Ashiya asked worriedly as the trio of demons walked down the dimly lit road towards the bathhouse in the quiet town of Sasazuka. Maou and Ashiya were both carrying a tub each with towels and a change of clothes. Meanwhile Lucifer trudged along behind them not carrying anything.

"Yeah. He looks like a normal brat with the cap on anyway."Maou replied confidently.

"Stop calling me a brat. I'm still older, you know." Lucifer retorted, feeling insulted.

"Ah, sorry. It's easy to forget sometimes."

"Why you…."

"Alright, we're here already." Maou announced.

A mere ten minutes walk from Villa Rosa Sasazuka was a bath house which Maou and Ashiya go toquite frequently. From the outside, it looked like a normal multi-tenant commercial building. But inside, not only were there nostalgic classic bath scenery preserved within, there was also a wall mural of Mount Fuji. There were also several bath pools, vending machines, various bath products and other things available inside the bath house for attracting new customers. Maou walked to the entrance that was covered partly with a blue curtain and had a sign embossed with the words "Sasa no Yu" hanging above it.

"Sorry for disturbing!" Maou said as he walked in. The other two followed closely behind him.

"Ah, good evening, Maou-kun. It's been awhile since you came here." The old lady at the counter greeted Maou while bowing her head slightly.

The old lady glanced at the trio. Lucifer was asking Ashiya why Maou said "sorry for disturbing."

"So for two adults and one child for the normal bath, is that right?" The old lady asked as she keyed some buttons on her cashiering machine.

"What? No! Thr...Mmph." Ashiya quickly clamped a hand over Lucifer's mouth.

"Yes. Two adults and one child! *The child price is cheaper, you imbecile.*" Ashiya said while glaring daggers at Lucifer.

"Haha...I thought so. Kids these days. They want to grow up so fast. Your younger brother?" The old lady asked Maou. Maou stared at the old lady for a moment and then shook his head.

"Hell no." Lucifer said.

"Um no. He's a relative's son. He's just been sent to stay with me." Maou lied. He glanced at the display in front of the cashiering machine and started digging for change to pay for the baths to use the baths. The old lady took the change and handed a key and some coupons over.

"Eh, these three coupons are….?" Maou said as he held out three small pink coupons.

"Oh they are for the milk tea." The old lady said while pointing at a middle aged man who was sitting at a counter which had glass bottles of brown liquid on top of it. "Usually they cost about 300 yen but the owner said I can give free coupons for them to our regulars."

"Oh...ohhhhh! Thank you very much then! Ashiya, free drinks!" Maou exclaimed to his loyal aide happily.

"What is the world coming to….Our Demon King getting excited over free bottles of tea." Lucifer muttered under his breath as Maou was gleefully going towards the men's bath.

"Someone who doesn't pay for things won't understand." Ashiya said as he caught what Lucifer was saying.

"Whatever."

"So we just put all our things in the locker here…" Maou opened the locker which had the same number as the tag on the key and started putting their change of clothes inside. After all the clothes were put in, Maou and Ashiya started undressing.

"What are you waiting for, Lucifer? You can't go in with your clothes on." Ashiya said as he noticed that Lucifer had not started undressing.

"You two are really humans now huh? Not a remnant that you were a demon is left at all." Lucifer commented after watching at the other two undress.

"Well, you're still the same as before. Wait, nothing changed for you at all?" Maou asked as he realised that unlike Ashiya and himself who not only shrunk, but also lost their tails and horns and many other demon traits, there was no difference for Lucifer in terms of appearance.

"No magic, no wings. I think that's the only change." Lucifer answered as he started to undress.

"I suppose you're more human than demon in the first place then." Ashiya said.

"Probably. Angels and humans are very similar in the first place anyway."

"Yeah…" Maou was about to make another comment when he saw that there was a huge scar extending from Lucifer's left shoulder all the way down to the right side of his waist. It seemed like Ashiya noticed the same thing too because he had a horrified look on his face.

"Lucifer, it that from Emi…?" Maou asked cautiously.

"Who else?" Lucifer replied sarcastically. Then glancing at the other two, he asked: Don't you two have injuries from the war at Ente Isla as well?"

"Well Emi cut off my horn so you can't exactly expect that to show up on this body. Ashiya's demon form was armored in the first place so I guess...there were no injuries. At least not on these human bodies."

"Oh, that's good." Though it was supposed to be a positive remark, Lucifer did not sound joyous at all. He took a towel and wrapped it around his waist when Ashiya and Maou did so.

"You seem to have other injuries too…" Maou said quietly. Just from a brief glance, aside from the large scar across Lucifer's chest, Maou could also see obvious marks on his shoulders, back and thigh.

"Huh...they'll heal. They were healing up quite nicely but I guess it would take a bit longer to disappear now since I don't have any magic." Lucifer said, deliberately ignoring the fact that both Maou and Ashiya were looking quite disturbed.

"Who actually…."

"So can we go in?" Lucifer interrupted before Maou the question could be asked.

"Huh… oh sure. Let's go in, Demon King-sama." Ashiya was deep in thought but snapped out of it quickly. He went to the fogged up glass door and slid it open. A wave of warm air gushed out. Among the steam, one could see that the men's bath had a few other customers, two elderly men and a middle aged man with a boy who looked to be of elementary school age. The men's bath was quite large, about one a half times the size of their own apartment. On the left side was the place for showering, which had eight shower areas. each with their own soap and shampoo dispensers, a mirror and a stool. While in the middle was a large bath filled with warm water. The wall was decorated with a large Mount Fuji mural.

"Wah, it's warm." Lucifer exclaimed. When he saw the large bath, he was about to make a beeline for it when Maou pulled him back.

"Clean yourself first." Maou said.

"Huh?"

"The bath is shared by everyone and they don't change the water that often. So you need to clean yourself before going in." Maou explained as he turned Lucifer towards the shower area.

"Oh, alright then."

The three demons then sat in silence as they used the showers. But this silence only lasted for few minutes.

"Demon King-sama, shall I wash your back?"

"No need, I can handle it myself. You?"

"I'm fine, Demon King-sama."

"Ok, I'm done."

"Wash off all the soap, damn you!"

"Ah, geez, fine. Alsiel, when did you get so naggy? Ok, now I'm done." Lucifer got up from his seat and went to the large bath.

"Lucifer! Remove your towel and don't you dare jump in!" Ashiya said quickly hoping that the fallen angel heard him.

"Yay! It's so warm~~~" Lucifer still jumped in anyway. Ashiya slapped his own forehead in embarrassment.

"Hahaha….someone's enjoying himself. We should come here more often."

Ashiya buried his face in his hands and started shaking his head in dismay. Maou continued showering before heading to the bath himself. Meanwhile, a middle aged man was trying to stop his son from jumping in the hot bath.

The three demons stayed in the bath house for another thirty minutes before heading back to their apartment at Sasazuka Villa Rosa to plot more plans to conquer to world.

END

* * *

 **Moko-chan** : Yay, I'm done with yet another story. Weird short story.

 **pika318** : Might be weird to you, but I'm seeing all the hidden angst potential haha. Anyway, we welcome reviews as usual!


End file.
